(1) Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of pool skimming systems and, more particularly, to a swimming pool skimming system which enables simulataneous skimmer weir action and vacuuming of a pool to occur.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In conventional swimming pool skimming and vacuuming systems, it is normally necessary to disconnect the skimmer weir from operation when an automatic vacuuming system is utilized. Typically, the weir is positioned in the horizontal or non-operative position and the vacuum hose is placed over the top surface of the weir and connected to the pool vacuuming system. In the horizontal position, of course, the weir is non-operative. Alternatively, the weir is completely bypassed as the hose is inserted into the vacuuming system from the top of the pool. In either of these two instances, normally, the weir is non-operative.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,856,679; 3,169,920; 3,575,729; 3,443,264; 3,481,470; 2,980,256; 3,928,202 and 3,567,020.